<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Women Kind by RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245978">For Women Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa/pseuds/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa'>RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car trunks, Everyone’s Two Favourite Badass Latinas, F/F, Facing Fears, Fear of enclosed spaces, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Just a whole lot of feelingzz, Overprotective, Panic Attack, Season 3 Ep 16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa/pseuds/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Season 3 Episode 16 “House Mouses”. Amy decides that facing her fear of enclosed spaces along with her colleagues Rosa (also her girlfriend) and Gina (also her slightly antagonistic friend) is not only an excellent bonding experience, but also highly beneficial for all of Women Kind. Rosa, on the other hand, worries that Amy can’t say no to a challenge, and that this will all, undoubtedly turn awry.<br/>In other words; Amy has a panic attack and Rosa helps her and it’s super fluffy and ugh I ship these two so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Women Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story does come with a little trigger warning, if you are scared of small enclosed spaces, please be advised this story does contain mention of them. Ily all and thank you so much for supporting me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s okay! We all have fears!! I’m so claustrophobic I can’t even go into the downstairs supply closet.” Amy confessed to Rosa and Gina, as the three colleagues stood in the break room, Rosa having just confessed to a fear of needles.<br/>
“I’m scared of businessmen!” Chimed in Gina, sitting reminiscently on a table, seeming to reflect on just how much the idea of grey suited Brads and Chads mortified her.<br/>
“Great. So you guys get it. Conversation over. Bye.” Rosa began, but her girlfriend, Amy stood in front of the door.<br/>
“No no no no. What if we each agree to face one of our fears today.” Amy said, emphasising each word as if the world as they knew it relied upon her suggestion.<br/>
“Eugh. That sounds terrible. But... I’m in.” Said Gina, strutting out of the break room without another word.”<br/>
“Really!” Amy looked elated that Gina Linetti had not only considered, but actually agreed to one of her ideas. She turned, beaming, to face Rosa.<br/>
“How about you, babe?” Rosa rolled her eyes.<br/>
“Ames, remember the night you got drunk and fell asleep in the closet? And then how you woke up and had a panic attack because of how “confined” my two by two meters walk in wardrobe is? I don’t think you’ll be as excited about facing your fear when you actually have to do it.” Amy seemed to consider this for a second, but rolled her eyes.<br/>
“I’m doing this for women kind, Rosa!”<br/>
“It is very unlikely enclosing yourself in a tight space will have any impact whatsoever on women kind.”<br/>
“You’ll see, it’ll be fun!” Then, Amy too, have Rosa a peck on the cheek and walked out of the break room, leaving her girlfriend to roll her eyes, knowing exactly what was coming.<br/>
Later on that morning, as Rosa and Amy were walking down the street for coffee, Rosa queried Amy again about the planned events for the afternoon.<br/>
“Nobody is pressuring you to do this Amy, it’s stupid.” Rosa said, blatantly.<br/>
“No, but I’ll be proving something to myself if I do it. And yes they will, Gina will never let me live it down and you know it.” Amy said, her mind seeming to be made up.<br/>
“Okay, but I’m not rescuing you when whatever Gina has planned to help you face your fear of confined space blows up in your face.” Rosa said, the conversation falling silent and eventually moving on soon after.<br/>
That afternoon, Amy, Gina and Rosa all stood around a cop car parked outside the precinct. As Rosa and Amy walked toward where Gina was standing, flashing her signature smile, Rosa squeezed Amy’s hand, hearing the sharp intake of breathe that came from her girlfriend as she saw the car.<br/>
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rosa whispered, Amy merely nodded, and have an almost comedic, audible gulp.<br/>
“Hello my friends, as you can see I have decided that 30 minutes in the closed trunk of a police vehicle will equate roughly to me having to associate with a business man later this afternoon. But, because I’m nice, there is a diaper and a juicebox in there for you just in case.” Gina said sadistically, obviously enjoying being able to torment Amy.<br/>
As Rosa helped Amy climb in the trunk, she raised her eyebrows, wordlessly checking that Amy was still okay, to which her girlfriend averted eye contact.<br/>
“Ready, three, two, ONE!” Gina slammed the trunk shut rather unceremoniously, and then stalked off, dragging Rosa by the arm with her.<br/>
“Are you sure she’ll be alright, Linetti?” Rosa asked, knowing Amy would be fine, but also wanting to confirm her girlfriend wouldn’t run out of oxygen.<br/>
“Trust me Ro Ro, she’ll be all good. She has seven brothers, and is a big time nerd, she’ll do anything to win this challenge. So, are you really gonna get stabbed with a needle?” Rosa rolled her eyes at this change of subject and stalked off, back to her desk.<br/>
As the minutes passed by, Rosa resorted to looking at the tiny clock on her computer display, not being able to focus at all. Amy had always been scared of confined spaces, and although what Gina said about her sense of competition was true, Rosa knew this was probably the only reason Amy had agreed to get in the trunk in the first place. Rosa knew her girlfriend too well, and knew that she never kept a level head when given a challenge.<br/>
So, making sure that all of Ginas attention was consumed by her phone (which, unsurprisingly, it most definitely was.), Rosa snuck into the elevator, walked across the precinct floor and put into the streets of New York. As she located the cop car, which Gina had stuck a hand made “baby on board” sign to, Rosa heard loud sobs coming from the interior.<br/>
“Ames?” The sobs grew louder, with rasping gasps for air filling the space in between, as Rosa broke into a run, an ear splitting shriek that sounded something like,<br/>
“ROSA! Get me out!! Somebody get me OUT! Rosaaa!” Her name was punctuated with loud sobs, and Rosa heard a dull thud, as Amy seemed to be kicking at the trunk.<br/>
Wrenching the trunk open, Rosa saw the pitiful sight of her girlfriend curled up, with mascara streaming down her face and onto her white blouse. Amy was trembling and gasping for air, as she took a moment to realise the trunk had actually been opened.<br/>
“AMES!” Rosas long arms reached for her girlfriend, as in one fast movement, she had lifted Amy out of the police car and was hugging her close, as she struggled to breathe and shook violently.<br/>
As Rosa sat Amy down on the side walk, she squatted gracefully next to her, supporting her back and trying to get through to her girlfriends brain and tell her to breathe.<br/>
“You’re okay, you’re safe baby.” She crooned softly over Amy, a side of Rosa that only Amy had ever seen before. Amy was still too shocked to talk, and continued to cry into Rosas hair, her breathing slowly regulating, as Rosa held her tight. Rosa broke contact for a second to take off her leather jacket and wrap it around the pathetically shivering form of her girlfriend.<br/>
Rosa had dealt with many of Amy’s panic attacks before. Ones she had tried to hide when in the presence of Captain Holt, but had failed to control as soon as Rosa took her gently by the hand and lead her to the ladies bathroom. Or at home, when a long day or a scornful call from her mother tipped Amy over the edge.<br/>
Rosa loved her girlfriend dearly, and took every measure to make sure she was safe and happy. Rosa felt anger at herself rise from somewhere deep in her stomach, the guilt of letting Amy do something she knew she would regret overwhelmed her. Amy had told Rosa herself how enclosed spaces affected her. The fear stemmed from a case gone wrong, where Amy, having just graduated Police Academy, had been roughly shoved into a locker during a drug bust, having entered too early due to miscommunication from an officer who was later fired due to the danger he had put her in. Although Amy had only been in there for a few minutes, the lasting effect of the experience had stayed with her for the rest of her career, and Rosa could’ve ripped out her hair in guilt for allowing Amy to participate in this stupid challenge.<br/>
“I’m sorry Ames. I’m really sorry.” Rosa said softly, her voice breaking uncharacteristically. But Rosa soon felt a gentle pair of arms wrap around her, as Amy stopped gasping for air and began to understand what Rosa was saying.<br/>
“Rosa... I love you.” Amy said, her voice quiet, as her mind still worked at one hundred miles an hour, retrieving scarring memories from her past drug bust that she had been trying to compress the 10 minutes she had been in the car.<br/>
“Come on, we’re going home.” Rosa said, helping Amy up off the sidewalk, and glaring menacingly at anyone who dared stare at Amy for too long.<br/>
Their shared apartment was only a street away from the precinct (work proximity having been very important to Amy when the couple had gone house shopping). All of Amy’s weight was on Rosas left side, as slowly the two ladies made their way home, Amy still sniffling, and Rosa stroking her girlfriends arm as they walked.<br/>
“I’m sorry Amy. I never should have let you get in that stupid car. I hate myself for not doing or saying anything.” Rosa said later, as the two lay in bed. A tear crept down Rosas face, and even though she tried to wipe it subtly on the pillow, she was not quick enough to stop Amy from reaching out and brushing it away.<br/>
“Don’t be silly Rosa, I know you love me and I love how protective you are, but you can’t make this all your fault because is isn’t. I was an idiot. I always think I have something to prove but really I only go in over my head.” She said, burying her face in Rosas neck, when Rosas phone began to buzz.<br/>
“What?” Answered Rosa, her fingers curled in Amy’s hair, annoyed at the interruption.<br/>
“Um Rosa... Amy’s gone. I think she got kidnapped please don’t kill me for losing your girlfriend.” Gina said in a rush.<br/>
“She’s here with my Linetti, tell Holt neither of us are coming back to work today, if he needs an explanation he can call me.” Without waiting for a response, Rosa hung up the phone.<br/>
“Rosa!” Amy laughed, trying to seem disapproving of Rosas telephone etiquette.<br/>
“Shh, I just want to be here with you for a bit.” Rosa said, pulling Amy in by the waist, as her girlfriend slung a leg over the top of her.<br/>
Today had been a disaster, but Rosa would almost change nothing, knowing she got to cuddle with Amy for the rest of the afternoon one it was all over.<br/>
Squeezing her girlfriend lightly, she sighed, content, that was the last time they did anything for Women Kind for a while, she decided.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>